Karena Sasuke
by Hitam Putih
Summary: "Sakura milikku, Ayah. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan kalian merebutnya dariku,"/Dan calon cucu pertama keluarga Uchiha dalam perut Sakura pun tak mampun lagi bertahan hidup menghadap keegoisan kedua orang tuanya/prequel Sasusaku di fic Its Reason


Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Rate M untuk pembahasan di dalamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Karena Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun itu meringkuk di pinggir lorong Rumah Sakit. Terdengar suara sesengukan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Berdiri dengan gemetar ia melihat kerumunan orang berkumpul di tempat orang tuanya berada. Ia ingin menghampirinya, namun apa daya lututnya terasa perih akibat luka yang ia derita. Akhirnya ia hanya mampu menangis di tempat, tak memperdulikan tatapan kasihan dari penghuni Rumah Sakit.<p>

.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka pada akhirnya. Perlahan ia menengok ke samping, mendapati seorang wanita cantik tengah menatapnya dengan berurai air mata.

"Sakura, bibi bersamamu, Nak." Bahkan ia tak mengerti kenapa wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

.

Kini setelah ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit ia tahu semuanya. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, itu berarti ia telah sebatang kara. Namun bibi cantik yang ia jumpai bilang mereka keluarganya sekarang, dan Sakura kecil hanya mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

><p>Seminggu sudah ia tinggal dengan mereka. Seminggu pula anak laki-laki itu tetap memperhatikannya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya ketika ia sendirian di balkon kediaman Uchiha, anak laki-laki itu menghampirinya, duduk di sampingnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun hingga Sakura pergi. Namun hari ini anak laki-laki itu memberikan sebatang coklat, dan Sakura menatap bingung ke arahnya.<p>

"Aku suka, Sakura." Anak laki-laki itu berujar setelah coklat itu pindah tangan kepada Sakura. Tanpa diduga lagi, anak laki-laki itu mengecup singkat bibir Sakura sebelum beranjak pergi.

.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mendengar panggilan dari bibi cantik kepada anak laki-laki itu. Sakura hanya menatap ke arahnya tanpa tahu harus bagaimana ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi menemani kesendiriannya. Sebelum berpisah, lagi-lagi kecupan itu Sakura terima darinya. Dan entah kenapa ia menyukai gesekan di antara bibir mereka.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Sasuke berulang tahun yang kedelapan. Mereka merayakan bersama-sama, bersamaan dengan ulang tahun Sakura yang jatuh beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka meniup lilin bersama, membuka kado bersama. Hingga ketika ia berangkat tidur Sasuke mengantarnya sampai ia berbaring di tempat tidur, kemudian mengecup bibinya lagi. Cukup lama sampai ia memejamkan mata.<p>

"Selamat tidur." Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

><p>Mereka duduk berdua di balkon seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini terasa berbeda ketika mendapati sebuah senyum dari bibir anak perempuan yang telah berumur 9 tahun. Tak urung Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis mendapati reaksi bahagia atas kejutan ulang tahun yang telah ia persiapkan bersama dengan sang kakak.<p>

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Sakura semakin lebar memamerkan senyumannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, Sakura."

"Tapi aku ingin mengatakan lagi, dan lagi, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya riang.

Mereka akhirnya berdiam diri. Menyibukkan diri menatap langit di atas mereka. Hingga akhirnya gerakan tubuh Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Sudah malam, Sakura, kau harus cepat tidur." Tangan mungil itu terulur. Dengan riang pula Sakura menyambutnya. Bergandengan tangan menuju dimana kamar Sakura berada.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memejamkan mata ketika dirasakan Sasuke semakin berani mengulum bibirnya. Meskipun begitu ia hanya diam menikmatinya, tak tahu harus membalas bagaimana.

* * *

><p>Umur mereka telah mencapai 13 tahun sekarang, dan Sakura mulai mengerti tentang apa yang selalu dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Mereka berciuman, dan pasangan kekasihlah yang selalu melakukannya di bibir. Namun ia hanya diam, bahkan ketika Sasuke semakin pintar mencium bibirnya.<p>

.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Sakura mendongak, mendapati Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya. Malas merespon ia kembali menekuni acara menyontek tugas milik Sasuke.

Tak mendapat respon Sasuke menghampirinya, menarik wajahnya agar ia bisa menatap mata hijau meneduhkan itu.

"Sasuke,lepaskan. Aku sibuk tahu," pintanya berusaha menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan Sasuke yang terus menempel pada pipinya.

"Jawab aku dulu, Sakura," tuntut Sakura.

"Kau lihat aku tak apa-apa, kan."

"Hn?"

Bukan sesuai yang ia harapkan ketika lagi-lagi bibir Sasuke menjelajahi bibirnya, menuntut lebih dari hanya sekedar acara kulum mengulum. Dan Sakura kembali pasrah dibuatnya.

Setelah sekian lama Sasuke melepas pagutanya, "Jangan pernah menyimpan apapun dariku, Sakura. Kau mengerti," paksa Sasuke. Dan Sakura kembali untuk kesekian kalinya mengangguk menyetujui.

* * *

><p>Sakura tahu hidup selama 8 tahun di keluarga Uchiha membuat ia begitu mengenal perihal Sasuke. Tentang keegoisannya, perhatiannya, bahkan sikap yang begitu over kepada dirinya. Ia begitu menikmati segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ia rela menyerahkan semuanya ketika ulang tahun pemuda itu yang kelima belas. Tepat setelah bubarnya teman-teman SMA mereka, Sasuke mengunci dirinya di kamar pemuda itu tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. Dan malam itu mereka kehilangan predikat sebagai gadis dan seorang perjaka.<p>

* * *

><p>Malam itu sesampainya mereka di kediaman Uchiha untuk pertama kali Sasuke meluapkan amarahya di depan kedua orang tuanya. Ia begitu kecewa dengan keputusan sepihak orang tuanya yang ingin menjodohkan Sakura dengan anak rekan bisnisnya.<p>

"Sakura milikku, Ayah. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan kalian merebutnya dariku," teriak Sasuke tak terima.

Melihat Sasuke yang terus bertengkar dengan kedua oarang tuanya membuat tangis Sakura meledak. Ia tak henti-hentinya menangis dalam pelukan sang kakak—Itachi.

"Sakura milikku karena aku sudah menidurinya, Ayah!"

Dan ia hanya mampu menjerit ketika Sasuke mengungkap apa yang selama ini mereka lakukan di hadapan kedua orang yang telah ia anggap pengganti kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah malam itu mereka melarikan diri dari rumah. Terlantung-lantung tanpa tempat tinggal tetap selama hampir tiga bulan sebelum Ibunya menangis meminta mereka kembali ke rumah. Awalnya Sasuke menolak tegas, namun keadaan Sakura yang bersimbah darah membuat ia menarik kata-katanya lagi. Dan calon cucu pertama keluarga Uchiha dalam perut Sakura pun tak mampun lagi bertahan hidup menghadap keegoisan kedua orang tuanya.

.

Setiap kisah memang tak selalu berakhir dengan kebahagiaan, tapi kisah ini harus berakhir dengan kebersamaan mereka. Sakura tahu, pemuda yang ternyata begitu ia cintai memang egois. Namun ia juga tahu Sasuke adalah sosok yang bertanggungjawab yang akan tetap mencintainya selalu.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
